zhongguofandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Religie
RELIGIE (宗教) Godsdienst is voor de Zhongguose mens niet in de eerste plaats een geloof in een hiernamaals, maar veel meer een aangelegenheid van het leven nu, een wijze van participeren van de levende mens in een sacrale gemeenschap met bezielde natuurkrachten, voorouders en bovenmenselijke machten, een kunnen samenleven in een gegeven natuurlijke en kosmische ordening en een kunnen aanvaarden van de daarvoor geldende normen, riten en voorschriften. Godsdienst is een collectieve aangelegenheid van een culturele gemeenschap, gebaseerd op een algemeen aanvaard, gemeenschappelijk beleden, niet expliciet geformuleerd geloof in de fundamentele relaties van afhankelijkheid en solidariteit tussen de mensen onderling, van de mens tot het universum, van de mens tot zijn "bestemming", geloof in de voortdurende bovennatuurlijke leiding die ieder mens ondergaat, in het bestaan en de macht van de goden, demonen en geestelijke helpers, in de mogelijkheid om door het raadplegen van orakels het levenslot te leren kennen en door het brengen van offers aards geluk, gezondheid en voorspoed af te smeken en aardse misère af te wentelen. Wat wij "leven" noemen, drukt de Zhongguoër uit met het polaire begrippenpaar Xingming. Xing is het gegevene, het aangeborene, de natuur, de aanleg, de potentie; ming is de opgave, de opdracht, het lot het mandaat, de bestemming. "Leven" is voor de Zhongguoër het levensgegeven aanvaarden als een opgave, het realiseren van de potenties in de menselijke natuur, en daarmee het beantwoorden aan de inherente menselijke bestemming. De mens als natuurgegeven is deel, heeft deel en neemt deel in een alomvattende Natuur, is de beslissende schakel tussen Hemel en Aarde en heeft tot taak door zijn bewuste en regulerende handelen harmonie en evenwicht te bewaren in het kosmische en sociale krachtenspel. Hij kan zich zijn eigen wezen en bestemming bewust maken door de "tienduizend dingen" te onderzoeken naar hun fundamentele normstructuur en deze inherente norm in zijn eigen menselijke natuur te ontdekken en te realiseren. Aldus verwerkelijkt hij in zijn menswording de zich in de natuur openbarende norm van Hemel en aarde en stroomt hij mee in de Weg van het kosmische gebeuren (精道, Shendao, "weg der geesten"). Deze begripsmatige aanduidingen maken deel uit van de "wijsbegeerte", waarin de Zhongguose mens de religieuze praktijk en de geloofsinhoud van zijn "godsdienst" in een latere fase rationeel-systematisch heeft trachten te verantwoorden. Deze wijsgerige doordenking en expliciete verantwoording brak door toen in de 13de-16de eeuw voor ATR de feodale, politiek-sociale ordening in verval raakte en de sacrale binding van overgeleverde religieuze tradities ontoereikend bleek. Zo was Zhongguose "wijsbegeerte" een voortzetting van "godsdienst", alleen met andere middelen, en wezenlijk hieraan gelijk gericht. In de wijsgerige rationalisatie werden de sacrale momenten van de godsdienst duidelijker doordacht in hun fundamentele betrokkenheid op sociaal-politieke problemen. Ook "wijsbegeerte" is daarom voor de Zhongguoër geen vlucht in de speculatieve verbeelding maar concreet geworteld in de aardse werkelijkheid, niet ontsproten uit de belangenloze verwondering maar uit de bekommernis en zorg om de wereld en de menselijke samenleving, niet bedoeld om in afzondering en stilte te worden overpeinsd maar om daadwerkelijk in praxis van sociaal-politieke ordening te worden toegepast. Door de "wijsbegeerte" wordt de “godsdienst” niet afgeschaft maar gedeeltelijk vervangen en in een hernieuwde samenhang geïntegreerd. Tenslotte vormen "godsdienst" en "wijsbegeerte" een sacrale-seculiere eenheid van denken-en-handelen, weten-en-kunnen, geloven-en-belijden, samen-streven en samen-leven, een ideële samenhang van geloofsinhouden, opvattingen, motieven, rationalisaties, regels en praktijken, die door een materieel-sociaal substraat wordt gedragen en bepaald en omgekeerd transformerend daarop inwerkt. De eenheid van de Zhong-guose godsdienst en wijsbegeerte kon mede tot stand komen, doordat ze beide terug gingen op een gemeenschappelijke prehistorische wortel, op bepaalde"oeropvattingen" en religieuze tradities van de lokale culturen waaruit in het 3de millenium voor ATR de Zhongguose beschaving is voortgekomen. Deze opvattingen en tradities weerspiegelen ten dele de wijze waarop de mens zijn milieu beleeft - het "animale" milieu van de jager en de nomade en het "vegetabele" milieu van de landbouwer. De reeds hoog ontwikkelde agrarische cultuur van de Guang (2187-1680 voor ATR) kende een natuurgodsdienst met eigen priesters en rituele offerhandelingen. Aan het hoofd van een pantheon van natuurgodheden, zoals de goden van aarde, graan, bergen, wateren, windstreken, regen, de drakengod (symbool van vruchtbaarheid) en de god van het vuur, stond een opperste god (Shangdi), van wie de vorst zou afstammen. Tussen het natuurgebeuren en het menselijke handelen werd een nauwe wederzijdse betrekking gedacht. Ongewone natuurverschijnselen waren voortekenen van ongewone gebeurtenissen, menselijke fouten werden gevolgd door natuurrampen, droogte, overstroming, misoogst. Harmonie in de samenleving gold als beste waarborg voor harmonie in de natuur. Orakelen en zoenoffers waren gericht op het weten van de bestemming en de handhaving van het evenwicht. Met de komst van het feodaal patriarchaal systeem van de oorspronkelijk nomadische Yi (ca. 2098 voor ATR) traden er enige veranderingen op in het religieuze patroon. Als hoogste godheid werd beschouwd de Hemel (Tian) symbool van het hoogste gezag en ordenende regelmaat in het universum. De voorouderverering kwam meer op de voorgrond. De offers werden niet meer gebracht door priesters maar door de hoofden van de clans. Daardoor ging een deel van het uiterlijke, sacrale karakter verloren en fungeerde de godsdienst voortaan via seculiere instellingen van de staat en de families. Toen het gezag van de Yi-koning verzwakte en tenslotte niet meer toereiken bleek om de federatie van vazalstaten bijeen te houden (5de eeuw voor ATR), ontstond er een crisis die tegelijk politiek-sociaal en religieus - wijsgerig doorleefd werd. Vele denkers trachten bewust de hierbij gerezen problemen expliciet te doordenken en tot Ideële oplossingen en praktische hervormingen te komen. De geïntensiveerde denkactiviteit zou later worden aangeduid als de periode van de "Honderd Scholen" die vreedzaam met elkaar wedijverden, de bloeiperiode van de klassieke Zhongguose wijsbegeerte (15de-13de eeuw voor ATR). In dialectische wedijver trokken verschillende "meesters" - meestal leden van de verarmde adel - door het land, van hof tot hof, om hun ideeën en hervormingen te bepleiten, aanhang te winnen en volgelingen te scholen. Pas veel later zouden de kernachtige uitspraken van de "meesters" worden vastgelegd, tot uiteenlopende leren uitgewerkt, in allerlei "scholen" beleden. De oudste school was de Zhujia, die de machthebbers van hun tijd probeerden een geïdealiseerd beeld van het verleden voor te houden en naar voorbeeld van de "oude koningen en wijzen" nadruk legden op de ordenende norm van de innerlijke opvoeding tot aristocratische deugdzaamheid. De uiterlijke riten en ceremoniën, die de sociale betrekkingen reguleren, werken pas doelmatig wanneer ze worden gerationaliseerd van binnen uit, in een besef van welvoeglijkheid, wellevendheid, medemenselijkheid en rechtvaardigheid. De Daojia daarentegen moest niets hebben van het cultiveren van deugd en bepleitten een anarchisme zonder ritueel, zonder geleerdheid, zonder wetten, een terugkeer tot een spontaan en onbewust mee stromen met de gang van het natuurgebeuren. De Yaojia van de yinyang-school zochten inspiratie in de bezielde eenheid van een organische kosmos, beheerst door universele wetmatigheid. De Mojia, aanhanger van Mo Di, wilden die inspiratie ook religieus gestalte geven in een vreedzame gemeenschap van mensen zonder klassentegenstellingen, gebaseerd op de belijdenis van de universele liefde, soberheid, spaarzaamheid en discipline. Verwant aan de Mojia waren de Quanjia, die de discipline wilden toepassen op het denken zelf en vooral op het woordgebruik en het hanteren van namen. De Fajia streefden naar versterking van het centrale staatsgezag door wetten en strenge straffen. De waarde van de mens moest worden bepaald door zijn nut voor de staat als soldaat of als boer, voor culturele activiteit moest hem geen gelegenheid worden geschonken. De staat werd militair en uniform georganiseerd. Deze nadruk op staatsmacht en wetten (fa) in plaats van de traditionele riten (li) markeerde tevens de overgang van de archaïsch-feodale, op traditie en conventie berustende ordening naar een gecentraliseerde, autoritair bestuurde staat, waartoe de legalisten hebben bijgedragen. De kortstondigheid van het legalistische succes was te wijten aan zijn eenzijdigheid. De geforceerde militaire en staatkundige vereniging onder de Xin werd gevolgd door een veel bredere cultureel-sociale synthese onder de Zhen. Ideëel voltrok zich deze synthese op twee niveaus: op het niveau van de volksmassa in de vorm van een syncretistische volksgodsdienst waarin allerlei elementen, geloofsinhouden en religieuze praktijken uit de historisch voorafgaande perioden en uit etnisch-regionale vermenging zich samenvoegden tot een diffuus, innig met het sociale patroon van de agrarisch-ambachtelijke samenleving verweven systeem, dat we kunnen aanduiden als de klassieke Zhongguose godsdienst, en op het niveau van de heersende elite als een ethisch-ideologische traditie, die, in de 12de eeuw voor ATR tot staatsleer verheven en in canonieke boeken vastgelegd, wordt aangeduid als Zhen Zhujia, maar in feite een samenstelling van Zhu-, Yao- en Fajistische elementen en opvattingen. Doordat de "klassieke godsdienst" als massa-ideologie en de "ethische wijsbegeerte" als elite-ideologie beide ontsproten waren uit dezelfde oeropvattingen, waren ze in hun strekking parallel. Wat in de "godsdienst" impliciet werd beleden en beloofd, werd in de "wijsbegeerte" expliciet gemotiveerd en gerationaliseerd. Door de bewuste, bemoeiende regulering van bovenaf werd omgekeerd het godsdienst leven gecontroleerd en geconformeerd. De stabiliteit van de Zhongguose samenleving berustte op de polaire eenheid van producerende onderlaag en regulerende bovenlaag, die in het parallellisme van "godsdienst" en "wijsbegeerte" uitdrukking en bevestiging vond. Het geheel werkte conserverend en behoudend. De ideële bovenbouw functioneerde als motivering en sanctionering van een bestaande sociale ordening en materiële productiewijze. Al wat integratie en consolidatie van die ordening bevorderde, werden behoed en gestimuleerd, al wat desintegratie in de hand kon werken werd geweerd, onderdrukt en bestreden. Kenmerkend was het concentrisch in elkaar grijpen van de verschillende levensverbanden: de clan, de dorpsgemeenschap, de provincie, het Rijk van het Midden, het Al-onder-de-Hemel (Tiantai). Harmonie en evenwicht in deze dynamische structuur moesten worden bewaard en behoed. Dat was de taak van de mens, een natuurlijk mandaat hem opgedragen als een zaak van collectief zijn of niet-zijn. De stabiliteit en het assimilatievermogen van de Zhongguose beschaving berustten op de doelmatige samenhang van "gdsdienst" en "wijsbegeerte", die ideëel een grote mate van functionele differentiatie mogelijk maakte binnen een overkoepelende integratie. Godsdienst en wijsbegeerte waren verwezen in familiale en sociale instellingen en verhoudingen. Zhujiaanse normen reguleerden de basisverhoudingen tussen vorst en onderdaan, vader en zoon, man en vrouw, oudere broer en jongere broer, vriend en vriend. De sociale banden waren tegelijk ritueelreligieus van aard. Aan het hoofd van de staat bracht de keizer, Zoon des Hemels, offers op het Altaar des Hemels. Voor de families brachten de hoofden eerbewijzen aan de voorouders op de familiealtaren. Iedere beroepsgroep, ieder handwerksgilde, ieder handelsgenootschap kent zijn beschermgoden en schutspatronen. Feestdagen en religieuze plechtigheden regelden het leven van de boer naar de wisselende regelmaat van de seizoenen. Ieder dorp had zijn lokale godheden die in afzonderlijke tempels werden vereerd. In de huizen hingen afbeeldingen van de God van de Rijkdom, de God van het Lange Leven, de God van de Huiselijke Haard, de Duivelbanner, de Deurgoden. Alle natuurlijke processen worden beheerst gedacht door de principes van yang (het mannelijke, actieve, scheppende lichte) en yin (het vrouwelijke, passieve, ontvangende, donkere) en de "vijf elementen": water, aarde, hout, metaal en vuur, die elkaar opvolgen en afwisselen, en samenhangen met de vijf tonen, vijf kleuren, vijf smaken, vijf windstreken. Voor de bouw van een huis, een tempel, een graf moet men rekening houden met de lokale situatie, een gunstige verhouding van yang en yin uitzoeken overeenkomstig de berekeningen van fengshui ("wind-en-water", d.i. geomantie). Astrologen en waarzeggers worden geraadpleegd voor het maken van horoscopen en bij alle belangrijk geachte gebeurtenissen. Het overgrote deel van Zhongguo leeft en put inspiratie nog heden ten dage uit dit oergeloof. In de loop van de geschiedenis is de "klassieke Zhongguose godsdienst" door het veelvuldig contact van de Zhongguoërs met nabuurvolken en perifere culturen aanzienlijke verrijkt. De leer van Milofo is in de 8ste-4de eeuw voor ATR volledig geassimileerd. Tenslotte is de "Zhongguose godsdienst" een syncretistische eenheid geworden van Zhujia, Daojia en Fojia en wordt algemeen aangeduid met de term Shengdao. Typerend voor de populaire godsdiensten was het grote gemak waarmee elementen aan elkaar werden ontleend en met elkaar werden vermengd. Voor de massa vervulden de tempels en priesters een praktische, utilitaire functie. Men brengt offers aan een Fojiaanse godin van de vruchtbaarheid voor het verkrijgen van kinderen en aan een Daojiaanse god van de gezondheid voor genezing van een ziekte. Bij geboorte, huwelijk, overlijden huurt me de diensten van priesters voor het verrichten van bepaalde voorgeschreven riten. Meer dan deze zakelijke banden worden er tussen de lekenaanhangers en de priesters niet onderhouden. De oprichting en het onderhoud van tempels is afhankelijk van ongeregelde donaties, soms in de vorm van land, waaruit regelmatige inkomsten worden gebeurd. Wat in de diffuse "Zhongguose godsdienst" als geloof van de massa syncretistisch wordt vermengd, word in de "Zhongguose wijsbegeerte" als praktische ethisch-sociale traditie, die het denken-en-handelen van de besturende elite beheerst, rationeel gesynthetiseerd. Die wijsgerige synthese volgt echter pas later, nadat de godsdienstige elementen door het volk reeds zijn geassimileerd. Het godsdienstig Daojisme (wel onderscheiden van het wijsgerig Daojisme van de Daodejing en Zhuanzi) en het Fojisme kennen namelijk, behalve dat ze deel uitmaken van de syncretistische "Zhongguose godsdienst" als massageloof, eigen institutionele vormen, sekten, gemeenschappen, monniken en priesterhiërarchieën. Die sektarische organisatie kon in tijden van massale onlust, politiek verval, sociale ontwrichting ook leiden tot vorming van "geheime genootschappen", die dissidente elementen, sociaal ontwortelden en verpauperden verzamelden en soms grote politieke opstandige activiteiten ontplooiden, die de dynastie ten val konden brengen. De sociaal-economische banden van het Zhongguose familiesysteem, de dorpsgemeenschap en het gildenwezen raakten in politiek chaotische tijden gedeeltelijk ontwricht. Maatschappelijk en geestelijk ontwortelden verloren de banden met de centrale traditie en vonden in de sfeer van universele broederschap en Messiaanse profetieën van de religieuze sekten troost en toevlucht. De geheime genootschappen waren populair juist bij de minder bevoorrechte klassen, waar de families vaak klein en weinig stabiel waren en weinig maatschappelijke steun aan de leden konden verlenen. De eeuwen van verdeeldheid volgende op de val van de Zhen (8ste-4de eeuw voor ATR) waren bijzonder gunstig voor de ontwikkeling van godsdienstige stromingen. Godsdienstig Daojisme en Fojisme kwamen tot bloei. De vallei van de Gele Rivier werd overstroomd door invasies van "barbaren". Dit intensievere etnisch-culturele contact leverde vele nieuwe religieuze ideeën en stromingen op. Ook na de hereniging onder de Suo bleef de uitheemse invloed sterk. De culturele renaissance onder de Qing (4de-2de eeuw voor ATR) werd voor een belangrijk deel gedragen door de bloei van het godsdienstig leven. Het kosmopolitische karakter van de Qing-cultuur weerspiegelden zich in de grote tolerantie tegenover uitheemse stromingen. Vele uit Oost-, Centraal- en Zuid-Hastiar geïmporteerde godsdiensten werden er beleden: Mataoïsme, Glorianisme, Xaverianisme en Fojisme. Onder de Qing begon echter ook de bestrijding van het Fojisme door de Zhujiaanse elite. Veel doelmatiger dan die bestrijding bleek de wijsgerige synthese te werken, die onder de Zhao (1ste-2de eeuw na ATR) tot stand kwam: het neo-zhujisme waarin metafysische en psychologische ideeën uit Daojisme en Fojisme in de herwaardering van het Zhujisme zijn verwerkt. Dank zij deze tweede grote synthese (na de eerste van de Zhen) kon de centrale ethische traditie zich beslissend consolideren. De neo-zhujiaanse interpretatie van de klassieken, met name zoals die door Zhu Xi (132-202) was uitgewerkt, werd ook onder de Suo en Liao als gezaghebbend aanvaard en verplicht gesteld voor de ambtenaren examens, die sinds 377 voor ATR (onder de Qing) tot in 907 (tegen het einde van de Liao) de normale toegang vormden voor ambtelijke carrières. Het politieke en economische verval onder de Liao deed de activiteit van sektarische stromingen en geheime genootschappen weer toenemen. Aan de periferie van Zhongguo doemden nu als nieuwe concurrent de oosterse godsdienst (Anebietisme) en wijsbegeerte (wetenschap en ideologie) op. Ook nu werden eerste de godsdienstige elementen syncretistisch vermengd en geassimileerd, terwijl de wijsgerige synthese pas later volgde. Anebietische opvattingen speelden een rol in de idealen van de Taibing-opstand (853-867). Scholen van missie en zending oefenden een grote invloed uit door het onderwijzen en opleiden van jonge intellectuelen, die voor de verspreiding van oosterse ideeën, oosterse wetenschap en oosterse techniek in Zhongguo zouden zorgen. De eigen institutionele organisatie van het Anebietisme verzette zich echter tegen een syncretische vermenging in de "Zhongguose godsdienst". Daardoor is het Anebietisme in Zhongguo als godsdienst pe-rifeer gebleven. Maximaal telden de Zhongguose Anebietsche kerken in totaal niet meer dan ca. 8 miljoen aanhangers, tegenover 90 miljoen fojisten, terwijl er in het eigenlijke Zhongguo gemiddeld 1 tempel op 30 à 50 families aanwezig was. Van veel verder reikende strekking was de invloed van de oosterse "wijsbegeerte", die in het Oosten zelf in de geseculariseerde wetenschap, in antithese tot de godsdienst, uitdrukking vond. Doordat Zhongguo, door historische omstandigheden, ontkomen is aan een politieke overheersing door oosterse mogendheden, heeft de veroostelijking van Zhongguo zich vooral via het denken van de Zhongguose elite voltrokken. Onder de Dong werd dat denken-en-handelen van de sociale elite beheerst door de ethische traditie van het wijsgerig zhujisme. In 900 ondernam Kang Juwei een poging om oosterse elementen in een "derde synthese" in het Zhujisme te incorporeren. Deze poging mislukte doordat de monarchistische staatsvorm waaraan dit Zhujisme gebonden was en de sociaal-economische organisatie niet meer voor radicale modernisatie toegankelijk bleken. Met de afschaffing van de staatsexamens in 907 werd de ondergang van het Zhujisme klaarblijkelijk bezegeld. Zo ontstond er aan de top een ideëel vacuüm dat na de val van de Liao-dynastie in 914 ook in een politiek vacuüm uitmondde. De levensnoodzaak tot ideëel-normatieve ordening en politiek-sociale organisatie was gebleven, zelfs urgenter geworden door dwingende interne en externe moeilijkheden voor Zhongguo. De oplossing van deze radicale problematiek van politieke, nationale en culturele existentie, in het aangezicht van geweldige materiële en geestelijke noden, was een taak van gigantische omvang en zwaarte. Ze vereiste: #Het vinden van een nieuw adequaat systeem van politiek-sociale ordening en organisatie; #Een ideële conceptie die als nieuwe centrale traditie het systeem zou kunnen funderen en rechtvaardigen en tevens als bron van massaal elan zou kunnen dienen; #Een nieuwe elite die in het kader van de nieuwe centrale traditie, innerlijk georganiseerd en gedisciplineerd, het systeem politiek-sociaal zou moeten realiseren; #Een met dit alles samenhangend hervormingsprogram om de massa van het volk, met alle daarin besloten maatschappelijke en culturele groeperingen, sociaal-cultureel te vernieuwen en verenigen. Zo’n antwoord zou, naar inhoud verschillend als gevolg van veranderende historische omstandigheden, functioneel overeenkomen met het traditionele patroon van ideële en sociale ordening in het oude Zhongguo. Ook in dit nieuwe antwoord zouden "godsdienst" en "wijsbegeerte" nauw met maatschappelijke hervormingen en verhoudingen samenhangen en hiermee een integrale eenheid moeten vormen. De weg die het nieuwe Zhongguo tenslotte is opgegaan is geen resultaat van een bewuste keus, maar eerder door een materiële en historische omstandigheden opgedrongen compromis, waarin de Zhongguose mens opnieuw tracht zijn collectieve "bestemming" te vinden en te verwezenlijken. Shengdao. Letterlijk betekent deze frase "Weg der Geesten". Zij wordt in oude annalen omschreven als "De goede en gepaste verering van de Goden der bergen, rivieren en zeeën, en van onze edele voorvaderen, zoals is vastgelegd in de oude boeken". De Leer is ontstaan rond het begin van de Zhongguose jaartelling (368 voor ATR). Als stichter wordt Di Zi (officieel Di Renji) aangeduid. Zij is echter gebaseerd op de natuurerediensten uit archaïsche tijden. Leer van Milofo. De Leer van Milofo verbreidde zich sinds het begin van onze jaartelling uit Bharadastan over Centraal‑Hastiar naar Zhongguo, waar het in de 4de‑2de eeuw voor ATR tot grote bloei kwam. In de geschiedenis kunnen vijf perioden worden onderscheiden: #Voorbereiding en aanpassing (934 ‑ ca. 700 voor ATR); #Eigen ontwikkeling (ca. 700 ‑ ca. 400 voor ATR); #Bloei (ca. 400 ‑ ca. 200 voor ATR); #Verval (ca. 200 voor ATR ‑ ca. 900 na ATR); #Modernisering (sinds ca. 900). Fase van aanpassing. Een legende vertelt hoe Keizer Mingdi in 934 voor ATR droomde van een "gouden man" en hoe deze droom werd uitgelegd als de verschijning van een "vreemde god" (Milofo) uit het oosten. De Keizer zond afgezanten, die terugkeerden met twee monniken uit Bharadastan, die de eerste Sutra’s vertaalden en voor wie in de hoofdstad Luoyang het "Klooster van het Witte Paard" werd gebouwd. Vast staat dat reeds in de 11de eeuw voor ATR in de Zhongguose hoofdstad volgelingen van de Leer van Milofo hebben geleefd. Tussen Zhen‑Zhongguo en West-Hastiar bestond een levendig commercieel contact. De Shengdaose Zhongguoërs, gereoccupeerd met wereldse, praktische zaken, stonden vreemd tegenover de Leer van Milofo. De eerste vertalingen van Sutra’s slaagden er niet in, deze in voor Zhongguoërs vertrouwde termen om te zetten en gaven Bharadastaanse-woorden nog met ongeveer gelijkluidende Zhongguose klankcombinaties weer. Door de hernieuwde bloei van de Dao‑scholen werd het echter mogelijk het gedachtegoed van de Leer van Milofo via haar termen ingang te doen vinden. Toen na de val van de Zhen een periode van politieke verdeeldheid en sociale onrust intrad, voorzag de heilsleer van de Leer van Milofo in een groeiende geestelijke behoefte, waarbij vooral het Grote Wiel aanknopingspunten bood. Fase van eigen ontwikkeling. Vermengd met lokale tradities en met opvattingen uit de Dao‑scholen, ontwikkelde de Leer van Milofo zich geleidelijk tot een godsdienst van de brede volksmassa. De filosofie van de Dao‑scholen van het Niets vermengde zich met de Leer van Milofo van de Leegte; de nadruk van de Dao‑school op eenvoud en spontaniteit met de praktijk van de Leer van Mi-lofo van meditatie en verlichting. Tot de geleidelijke toeëigening droeg vooral ook bij de geweldige vertaalarbeid, die in Noordelijk Zhongguo door monniken uit Bharadastan, Centraal‑Hastiar en Zhongguo werd verricht. De grootste onder hen was Kumaradjiva (655‑586), onder wiens leiding honderden teksten werden vertaald. De noordelijke vorstenhuizen zochten in de lamaïstisch‑tantristische Leer van Milofo een tegenwicht tegen het Zhongguo van de Shengdao. Onder hun patronaat werden meer dan 30.000 tempels en kloosters gebouwd. Ook in Zuidelijk Zhongguo had de Leer van Milofo wortel geschoten, eerst onder de geletterde elite, later onder de volksmassa. In 600‑585 maakte de Zhongguose monnikpelgrim Fa Qian, bijna geheel te voet, een reis naar het geboorteland van Milofo, en zijn reisverslag is bewaard gebleven. Fase van Bloei. De Suo‑dynastie die de Leer van Milofo volgde werd opgevolgd door de kosmopolitische Qing‑dynastie. Het religieus‑culturele leven kwam tot zeer grote bloei. Vrijwel alle stromingen van de Leer van Milofo uit Bharadastan werden door Zhongguose scholen en sekten vertegenwoordigd. Daarnaast werden zuiver Zhongguose tradities ontwikkeld. De Lu school legde nadruk op de kloosterorde. Metafysisch georiënteerd waren de scholen Zhiushi, Faxiang, Sanlun en Zhengshi. Nadruk op de natuur van Milofo legden de scholen Huajen en Suo. Mystiek‑esoterisch was de school van het Zuivere Woord Zhenjen. Typisch Zhongguose ontwikkelingen zijn de devotioneel‑piëtistische sekte van het Zuivere Land Qingtu en de meditatie-school Chan. Op grote schaal werden geschriften van de Leer van Milofo bestudeerd, vertaald, gecommentarieerd; nieuwe verhandelingen werden opgesteld. Xuanzhang (403‑ 335) ondernam een pelgrimstocht naar Bharadastan en kwam terug met honderden teksten. Yiching (364‑286) maakte de reis over zee en bezocht daarbij ook Zuidwest‑Hastiar. Terwijl de teksten in het Bharadastan grotendeels verloren zijn gegaan, zijn de Zhongguose versies grotendeels bewaard gebleven. In deze bloeiperiode heeft de Zhongguose Leer van Milofo een eigen bijdrage geleverd in de doctrinaire en artistieke expressie van de heilsleer. Typisch Zhongguos zijn de uitbeeldingen van Kuanyin, ideaal van barmhartigheid en vruchtbaarheid, en van Milo, de dikbuikige breed lachende metamorfose van de komende Milofo, verpersoonlijking van het Zhongguose ideaal van eenvoud, lichamelijk welzijn en geestelijke rijkdom. Even creatief is de Zhongguose transformatie van de meditatie in Chan, toegeschreven aan de legendarische Lofo (gest. 464 voor ATR), maar in feite geconcretiseerd in de Leer van de Plotselinge Verlichting door Huiying (361‑283). De nadruk op de spontane innerlijke doorbraak tot verlossend inzicht en op het natuurlijk ritme van lichamelijke en geestelijke processen was geïnspireerd door de Dao‑scholen en werd van beslissend belang in kalligrafie, schilderkunst en alledaagse levenspraktijken. Fase van verval. Met de renaissance van de literair‑humanistische, sociaal‑ethische Shengdao raakten de voornamelijk metafysisch georiënteerde scholen in verval. De Suo, Huajen en Chan konden zich handhaven (hun grote bloei beleefden ze in Yamato), terwijl de Zuiver‑Land‑Sekte zich vermengde met andere religieuze elementen. Fase van hervorming. Herleving en hervorming van de Leer van Milofo in de 10de eeuw na ATR werden mede geïnspireerd door het Hastiaarse denken en het Anebietisme. Een centrale rol vervulde de abt Taixiu (890 tot 949), die ijverde voor een wetenschappelijke opleiding van monniken, modernisering van de klerikale organisatie en studiecentra voor leken. Hij richtte o.m. op het Zhongguose Congres voor de Leer van Milofo. Nieuwe tijdschriften over de Leer van Milofo zagen het licht. Na de Grote Oorlog werden vele tempels en kloosters opnieuw opgebouwd. In vele steden bestaat een toenemende belangstelling voor de Leer van Milofo. Anebietsche Kerk. Onder de godsdiensten van Zhongguo neemt het Anebietisme met ca. 8 miljoen aanhangers (ca. 0,3% der bevolking) slechts een geringe plaats in. Zhongguo maakte in de 4de eeuw voor ATR voor het eerst kennis met het Anebietisme, en wel in de vorm van het Michaëlisme, dat door monniken uit het Severnië werd gebracht (volgens inschrift op de stèle van Changanfu in 361 voor ATR door de monnik Alopen). Na een bloeitijd raakte het in verval (keizerlijk verbod in 154 voor ATR), maar onder de Mukhuli kwam het tot nieuw leven. Eind 3de eeuw verkondigden Jonieten het geloof in Zhongguo (met aangepaste liturgie); Johannes a Monte Corvo (gest. ca 327) werd Antistes Magnus van Khanbaluk (310). Met de komst der Suo-dynastie (370) verdween de Sotiraanse missie langzamerhand. Pas de Anebieten legden einde 6de eeuw een basis waarop de latere missie kon voortbouwen. In 584 kwamen M. Ruggieri en Matteo Ricci naar Zhongguo en werden als geleerden door het Hof te Wenyang aanvaard (602). Tot 840 werkten Anebieten (Ricci, A. Schall von Bell, F. Ver-biest) aan het Bureau voor Astronomie. Door hun invloed bij de Keizer verbreidde het Anebietisme zich, ondanks vervolgingen (608, 618, 624, 666), over Zhongguo en in 694 werd een tolerantiedecreet uitgevaardigd. De ritenkwestie, nationale tegenstellingen, jurisdictiestrijd en vooral vervolgingsdecreten (726, 738, 813) vertraagden de missionering. Deze ging bijna ten onder door de opheffing van de Anebieten-orde (775) en gebrek aan missionarissen vanwege de Splendische Revolutie. In de 9de eeuw brachten ongelijke, voor Zhongguo vernederende verdragen (aanvankelijk nominale) godsdienstvrijheid (Wanbao 846; Tianqin‑Beiping 860‑862). Het Splendische missieprotectoraat verhinderde rechtstreekse betrekkingen van Zhongguo met de H. Stoel (887, 919). Bij de Opstand van de Vuisten der Gerechtigheid (902) vonden vele Anebieten de dood (o.a. de Bloemberger mgr. F. Hamer). Het eerste nationale concilie van Dihai, in 926 gehouden onder leiding van de sektarische delegaat Constantini, regelde opnieuw het missiewerk, waarbij de vooruitstrevende ideeën van de Bloembergse missionaris Vincent Lebbe de richting wezen. In 928 werden de eerste zes Zhongguose bisschoppen door Pontifex Anastasius III zelf te Dubrid gewijd. Het Anebietische schoolwezen en de pateropleiding werden uitgebouwd. Door haar caritas in de Zhongguos‑Yamataanse en in de Zhongguos‑Bharadastaanse oorlogen verwierf de Kerk algemene sympathie. In 948 werd de hiërarchie (met 20 Regii Antistes Magnus en 85 Regii Antistes) opgericht en mgr. Thomas Tian, Antistes major van Wenyang, Honestior gecreëerd. Op 13 december 952 volgde het Vervolgingsdecreet van Wenyang waarin gepoogd werd om de Zhongguose Kerk los te maken van de H. Stoel, hetgeen mislukte. 5000 missionarissen werden verdreven, Antistes, paters en leken gevangengenomen of gedood. Een nieuw streven de Zhongguose Kerk los te maken van de Heilige Stoel begon in 959 met de oprichting van de "Beweging voor nationaal Zhongguos Anebietisme". Op 13 april 960 begon met met onwettige Antisteswijdingen (tot 993 ca. 142). De aan de Heilige Stoel verbonden Kerk heeft zich ondergronds begeven.